For Better or Worse
by Michelle285
Summary: Multi-chapter fic. When Della gets charged for murder, what happens between our favorite couple? Updates every Friday!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…or even this idea really. _

_ A/N: One of my amazing reviewers, Animal Talker, told me I should do a story with Della and Perry married and then gave me an idea of how to spin it, so that's where this came from. I must also thank LIB for shooting ideas back and forth with me! This is what came out of my/our musings, so I hope you like it. I claim no ownership of the restaurant I mention, I do not even know if it exists, I just feel like it's a nice name for a restaurant. It actually came from CSI: Miami…it was the name of a boat! I also claim no ownership of Caldwell Soup. Props if you know where that came from! Also, this is going to have all the characters from the old PM series, the black and white ones, but in a modern setting (so computers, CD's and digital cameras exist). Anyway, enjoy! _

Della rolled her eyes as the lady left the table. Perry was just laughing at her. "You think she faked it."

"I don't think she faked it, I know she faked it!" Della clarified. "There is no way she _accidently_ fell over the leg of your chair, onto your lap. Just because she wanted an autograph…from both of us!"

Perry laughed. "You aren't really annoyed, are you?"

"I'm just amazed at the lengths some people go to," Della told him. "But if you think about it, I guess it wasn't that crazy. I just don't understand why she needed my autograph too!"

"She was just a crazed fan who's seen your picture in the paper too often," Perry said.

"Crazed fan, my foot," Della contradicted. "Hard, hair-sprayed blonde hair, too much make-up for her complexion, sickly sweet high voice. Don't you know who that is?"

Perry tried hard to conceal another laugh. He knew Della wasn't really annoyed, she was just fed up. Perry took her to dinner at _Luna Nueva_ tonight so they could relax. The office was closed tomorrow (Friday) and they weren't working all weekend. To top it all off, they had just come off a case where the defendant, a pretty girl, was hanging all over Perry. It wasn't that Della was the jealous type, because she wasn't. She knew Perry loved her and she knew he always would, but she was like any other woman and didn't like to see girls fawning over her man. Their relationship was mostly private from the public, Della didn't want their dating to hurt Perry's practice, so not many people knew that Perry was taken.

Della sighed and thought maybe she should say yes to Perry's next proposal, just to get the public off their back. She quickly shook that thought away. She knew if they got engaged the public would _never_ get off their back and Perry's business would really suffer. She wouldn't let that happen. She was shook from her thoughts by Perry's voice.

"Who is she?" Perry asked.

It took Della a second to catch up with Perry's question, but she quickly realized he was talking about the girl who "tripped" and ended up in his lap.

"Miriam Lyle," Della responded. "She writes for some sleazy magazine, kind of like _Spicy Bits_. An advice column, or a public interest column, something like that. She's probably going to write that we were at a restaurant together. So, I'm guessing she wanted my autograph to make sure I was Della Street, the secretary."

Perry wrinkled his brow. Something still seemed to be off about her. He hated it when people called her "the secretary" but she never seemed to care. She always asked him what else they were supposed to call her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Della nodded. "I just don't like some magazine girl slinking around the restaurant when we're trying to enjoy a nice dinner."

"Slinking?" Perry asked with a raised eyebrow. "They have to eat too."

"Not here," Della argued.

"Do you want to leave?" Perry lightly teased.

Della smiled slightly and rolled her eyes at herself. "No. I'm sorry. I'm just fed up with this week and the case. I am glad we get a long weekend to rest."

"Me too," Perry agreed. He smiled as their waitress, Fiona, brought over their food. He laughed as Della began to dig in as soon as it came. "See what you would've missed if we left."

Della rolled her eyes again, this time at him, and kept eating.

-%

"It's very good men, but I've already seen these ideas," Mr. Caldwell told the advertising company Edwards, Parker and Stephens. Luke Edwards and Brian Harding were showing him the sketches they had made.

"You've already seen them?" Luke Edwards asked. "Where?"

"At Garrett and Sons," Mr. Caldwell said. "Your last sketch for a billboard is original, but I don't like that one as much as the other ones and the few others I saw at Garrett and Sons."

"But Mr. Caldwell—" Luke Edwards began.

"I was thinking about changing my advertising agency, but Garrett and Sons has been my agency for years, has been selling my soup well and can come up with original ideas," Mr. Caldwell said. "Sorry men."

As soon as he walked out, Luke Edwards growled. "We have to find that mole!"

Brian Harding looked at his boss with raised eyebrows. "We have to find what?"

"We have a mole in the office!" Luke Edwards proclaimed. "Someone is taking our ideas and giving them to Garrett and Sons. I wouldn't say that if this was the only account it has happened on, but it's happened on two others before this. Caldwell Soup is the last straw!"

"Who could it be?" Brian asked. "Not very many people have seen these sketches."

"I know," Luke admitted. "And that's the problem. Whoever it is must be someone close to us. The only two people I can think of, besides our wives, are our secretaries. I think our best bet would be to fire them."

"Fire them!" Brian exclaimed. "Don't you think that's a bit rash? Angela has been with you for years! If she was going to give away ideas, this would've been going on for years, not for a couple of months."

"I guess you do have a point," Luke admitted. "And May has been with you…"

"For a couple of months," Brian said, filling in the gap. "Should I fire her?"

Luke Edwards thought about Brian's question. Normally he made quick decisions, reacted on impulse and always had the answer. This was a different situation. He had met May and he really liked her. She was a very sweet girl and if they were wrong, they'd be throwing a young girl out of a job she liked and a job she did well. "I think we need to investigate or have people in the office tested," Luke decided. "I'll put you in charge of that. I'm going to call Mr. Caldwell back. Surely we can give him another pitch that will make him change his mind about our campaign!"

Brian Harding shook his head. That was his boss, never relenting and never giving up, even on a Friday afternoon. He mouthed "good luck" to Edwards and then went to his office to try to get started on that investigation Edwards so desperately wanted.

_And that's it for the first chapter. It may be slightly boring, but I had to set everything up. I hope you'll review and tell me if you liked it. Usually I say and let me know if you want me to continue. I hope you'll tell me if you want me to but if not…could you keep it to yourself. I worked for a looooong time on this story and unless I get zero interest it will most likely continue. Anyway, I hope you liked it, I hope you'll review so I'll know exactly what you did like and thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. And I won't for the duration of this story. _

_ A/N: This is a long-ish chapter. As it turns out, I should really look ahead before I cut off my chapters. I wanted to cut off the previous one at the end of this first segment here, but I did not. It would've been a great cliffhanger for all of you lovely readers. Stay tuned though, I'm sure there will be some great cliffhangers for you in the near future. At least, that's my plan. I have to keep you coming back to read, don't I? Anyway, enjoy this chapter! _

Saturday afternoon, Della grabbed her mail off her front table and sat down on her couch to open it. The mailman had brought it by earlier, but she didn't feel like opening it this morning. She wanted to revel in the fact that she could and would spend the next two days by herself. She wasn't deluding herself by any manner…she knew Perry would be in there somewhere, even if she could spend time apart from him she wouldn't really want to. On the other hand, he hadn't called her yet and she still kept up her façade of independent woman. She was _not_ going to call him first!

Focusing back on her mail, Della frowned. In the assortment of bills and advertisements, there was a manila envelope. She checked the return address and frowned when it was her address. Someone was being very sneaky and she wasn't a fan of sneaky. She gasped when she shook out the contents. A telephone number and a picture of she and Perry…kissing.

-%

Della figured she was supposed to call the number, but debated with herself for a few minutes. She knew this was fishy and knew inherently this picture was going to be used as blackmail material. Then again, she supposed she might as well find out what this blackmailer wanted before she made any decisions.

"Hello," the voice on the other end of the phone.

"I assume you wanted me to call you," Della said. She wasn't wasting any time with the small talk.

"Oh, yes, Miss Street," the voice said.

Della sighed. "Miriam Lyle. You sent me the picture."

Miriam smiled. "That I did. I live at the Mandrake Arms. If the doorman is there he can let you in, but he's not always around and can be unreliable. If he's gone, my name is on the outside buzzer. Just buzz my apartment and I'll let you in. Then we can talk about the picture."

"But—" Della tried, but it was to no avail. Miriam had already hung up. Della groaned. If there was anything she didn't want today it was to visit that woman. Then again, she didn't want to do it on _any_ day!

-%

As soon as Miriam Lyle let Della in the door, she handed her a drink. Della figured she must have prepared it as soon as Della buzzed up to the apartment. She wasn't about to drink it though. As Della set the drink down on the coffee table with a look of contempt, Miriam walked over and pushed a button on a tape recorder.

"I like to have all business transactions on record," Miriam explained. "It saves a lot of discussion later."

Della rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for chit chat. "You sent me the picture. What do you want?"

Miriam smiled with a malicious tint present. "I was 5,000 dollars and I don't want you to tell Perry Mason anything. I will give you the picture if you do both of those things."

Della tried not to roll her eyes, knowing that would only make Miriam angry. "I already have the picture."

"I have copies," Miriam shot back. "Do you really think I would part with such great information?"

"So you'll give me the picture if I give you the money and don't tell Perry anything," Della recapped. "And if I don't?"

"I'll publish the pictures in my column," Miriam said.

"You write an advice column," Della reminded Miriam. "How in the world are you going to connect those pictures to a story in your column?"

"Don't you know what I start my column with every day? 'A piece of advice from me to you,'" Miriam quoted. "Then I'll just write 'Don't date Perry Mason,' and put the picture under it. Naturally I'll think of a more clever way to tell the public not to date your boss."

Della shook her head. "Do you really think I'm going to let you blackmail me? I know how blackmail works. It never stops."

Miriam smiled that smile again. "You don't have to agree to give me the money. Then again, I'm sure you don't want those pictures published. It would cause such a scandal and I'm pretty sure you and your boss would be out of a job before long."

Della sighed. This is what she wanted to avoid by dating Perry. She didn't want their relationship to ruin his practice. "Fine. You'll get your money and I won't tell Perry anything."

"Good," Miriam said satisfied. "I'll give you a week."

"I'm not finished," Della said. "You'll get your money and I won't tell Perry as long as I get the pictures…and the memory card."

"That'll be an extra 5,000 dollars," Miriam bartered.

Della stood her ground. "No, it won't," Della crossed the room quickly, turned the tape recorder off and positioned herself in front of the machine so Miriam couldn't get to it. "You'll just get 5,000 dollars for both or else I tell Perry everything and you'll get arrested."

"It's my word against yours," Miriam argued.

Della rolled her eyes, this time she couldn't help it. "Yes, it is. But I have a picture and you have a tape recording of this whole transaction. I'll have to take 5,000 dollars out of my account in the bank and they will certainly keep such a huge withdrawal on record. Along with all that, if you follow through on your blackmail and do publish the pictures, it will be very obvious who's telling the truth here."

Miriam narrowed her eyes. "Five thousand dollars for the pictures and the memory card. And you tell your boss nothing."

Della smiled. As she walked out the door she threw over her shoulder, "Pleasure doing business with you."

-%

As Della was taking a taxi back to her house she thought about the whole situation. Was she going to give Miriam the money? Yes. Was she going to comply with all the regulations? Probably not. She was going to tell Perry about it, she just wasn't sure when. She knew it wasn't going to be this weekend. After all, this weekend was not for work, it was for relaxation. She was either going to tell him Monday, or next week. After next week, she would have the pictures and the memory card and if Miriam tried anything else tricky, Perry could be prepared. Della knew Miriam would never try to blackmail Perry, she was smarter than that. Della knew, since Miriam was so smart, she wouldn't part will all remnants of that damaging picture so easily, which was why Della had to tell Perry. She knew Perry shouldn't have made fun of her for using the word "slinking" about Miriam last night at Luna Nueva, because that's exactly what that little sneak was doing.

Walking into her house, she heard the phone ringing. She had no doubt in her mind about who it would be. Rushing to get to the phone in time, she put the whole circumstance out of her mind. She didn't want to be dwelling on it all night and have Perry guess something was wrong. This weekend was carved out for relaxation only and that was the way it was going to stay.

-%

"Hello," Della said, smiling as she answered the phone.

"It's Saturday," the voice on the other end said.

Della's smile only grew recognizing Perry's voice. Of course, that's exactly who she knew it would be from the beginning. "Yes, it is."

"I haven't seen you all day," Perry continued.

"No, you haven't," Della agreed.

"I didn't see you at all yesterday," Perry said.

Della bit her lips to hold in her smile. "No, you didn't."

"How is it that I already miss you?" Perry asked, aggravated at himself.

Della burst out laughing. She wasn't really laughing at him, but more laughing at the way he went about things. "Awww, poor baby."

"Della," Perry all but growled.

Della shook her head, knowing what he wanted. She thought about teasing him a bit more, but decided after Miriam, she wanted the same thing he did. Still though, she couldn't resist a little tease. "I'm not that busy today…I guess I could come over. But tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow you're not busy either," Perry cut in. "We're not working and this weekend we are going to relax."

Della couldn't help it, she smiled again. She loved the use of the word "we." "What if I was going to do some work around the house?"

Perry closed his eyes. He knew she was just playing devil's advocate and teasing him. She may very well have been going to do some work around the house, but he knew she'd give it up for time with him. "I guess you don't have to do it anymore. Do it next weekend."

"Right, because next weekend we won't be busy at all," Della teased, with a sarcastic tint to her voice.

Perry's eyes suddenly sparkled. "If you really want to get that work finished, I could come over to your house and watch you work."

Della began to laugh again. He would say something like that. Of course, he knew as well as she did that she wasn't _really_ planning on doing any work and that she was just teasing, but she might as well play along. "Well, if you do that I really won't get any work finished. I suppose I'll just have to come over to your house for the weekend."

Perry rolled his eyes, but smiled at the forced reluctance in her voice. "I know, it's such a chore, I'm sorry."

Della chuckled. "Dating you really is a chore." She just meant it as a joke but her smile slowly disappeared as she thought about the blackmail. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her mind again. She wouldn't trade one minute of her job and her life with Perry, regardless of what happened…to her. She wouldn't let anything happen to him or his practice though.

"Della," Perry called when she had been silent for far too long. "You still there?"

Della forced the jovial tone back into her voice. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Make it twenty," Perry requested.

"Forty-five," Della shot back.

"I'll see you in thirty," Perry quickly said.

Della hung up the phone with a shake of her head and a slight smile on her lips. She walked over to the coffee table to put the picture and the envelope somewhere safe until Monday, or until she decided to show it to Perry. She gasped when her coffee table came into full view. The envelope was right where she left it, but the picture was gone!

-%

"Did you get it?"

"Of course I did, what do you think I am, an idiot?"

The woman raised her eyebrows. "It's questionable."

"Did you get her to agree to the blackmail?"

"Five thousand dollars," the woman replied. "It's under control."

"Then we'll blackmail her again for the memory card and we split the money."

"About that…"

_So, I had plans to cut it off before I did but then you would've gotten a really short chapter next time and that would just stink, right? Anyway, who in the world was Miriam talking to at the end of the chapter? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Cliffhanger? Maybe! Review and let me know what you thought please. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the doorman, who doesn't have a name as of yet. _

_ A/N: Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Anyway, I hope you aren't disappointed in any way so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! _

"I'll only be a few minutes," Della told the cab driver as he pulled up in front of the Mandrake Arms. "If it takes longer than five minutes, you can go."

"Yes, ma'am," the cab driver said.

Della was getting ready to buzz Miriam's apartment when a man came over to her. "Can I help you, Miss?"

Della realized this must be the doorman. "I just need to go up and see Miriam Lyle for a few minutes." She knew Miriam had someone steal the picture from her apartment and she was fuming. The person who stole it not only had to get past her doorman, but he had to break into her apartment. Who knew what other things the burglar could have gone through. She was not about to take this lying down. She was going to go up and give Miriam a piece of her mind!

The doorman may have been unreliable, but he was a great judge of character and moods. He could tell that this girl was incredibly angry and it wouldn't be in his best interests to refuse her. As he opened the door for her, he wondered what she was so angry about and what Miriam had done to her.

-%

Della narrowed her eyes as she knocked on the door yet again. She had no idea why Miriam wasn't answering. It had only been fifteen or twenty minutes since they had spoken and she had no idea where Miriam would've gone. Probably to make copies of the picture, Della thought scornfully.

Looking at her watch, Della sighed. It had been at least three minutes since she had come up here. Obviously Miriam wasn't here or wasn't going to answer. She liked the cab she had, she liked the driver (he didn't talk too much), and she needed it if she was going to get to Perry's.

Della rolled her eyes as she banged on the door one last time. "I hate you, Miriam Lyle," she muttered as she walked away.

-%

Della sighed. She and Perry had just spent a wonderful weekend together. They didn't do anything special, they just relaxed at his house, but there were no pressing phone calls about cases, no worrying about clients, nothing that pertained to work at all. Sorting through his mail, she wondered if she should tell him about Miriam and the blackmail. It was important, but it also would be something else for him to worry about. Besides, this was all about her and she could take care of herself. It was after she paid Miriam the money that he would need to be more careful.

When Della opened the paper to begin to read, her decision was made for her. The headline read _Prominent Advice Columnist Murdered_. As she skimmed the article, she saw nothing about the scandal or anything that would merit Perry finding out about the blackmail. If Miriam Lyle was dead, there would be no reason to tell Perry about anything.

Della smiled as she heard Perry come into his office through the private door. She wasn't going to tell Perry about the blackmail and there was nothing for her to worry about anymore. She carried the paper and the mail in so they could start working on that right away.

-%

Della narrowed her eyes although she was amused. "Perry, you have to stop fooling around! If you don't we will never get this finished!"

"I don't want to answer the mail anymore," Perry whined. He tried to pull her down onto his lap.

"Good heavens," Della sighed, though she went to his lap, trying to be reprimanding and reluctant. "You'd think I was working with a four year old!"

Suddenly the office door burst open. Gertie was running behind the offending person shouting, "If you'd just let me announce you…"

"No need," Lieutenant Tragg told Gertie. "They know I'm here."

As soon as the door had burst open, Della had shot up off Perry's lap and quickly whirled around to see who was at the door. She hoped Tragg hadn't caught them in a compromising position, but she wasn't sure. Then again, she was quite sure Tragg knew about their relationship, even though he would never admit it. She didn't think he would be such a good (albeit annoying) policeman if he didn't know.

"Mr. Mason, Miss Street, I'm so sorry!" Gertie began to apologize. "I tried to announce him, but he wouldn't let me and then he just started walking back here…"

Perry couldn't help but smile at his receptionist's explanation. It sounded exactly like Tragg. "Its fine, Gertie. Thanks for trying though."

Gertie nodded and slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

"Well, Tragg, what caused you to visit us on such a lovely day?" Mason asked. He really had no idea this time. He didn't have any clients that were in trouble and he wasn't in court this week, therefore he couldn't be concealing any evidence.

"I can assure you it's not a social call," Tragg said.

"I have no doubt," Mason assured Tragg.

Tragg had a suspicious gleam in his eye and it worried Perry. He kept his ever present poker face intact and hoped Arthur wouldn't see how worried he actually was.

Paul's code knock sounded on the door right at that moment. Della sighed and rolled her eyes. Never a moment of peace.

As soon as he was let in, Paul began to talk, forgoing his usual cheeky greeting to Della. "Perry, I have to talk to…" his voice quickly trailed off when he saw Tragg. "Uh-oh."

"Somebody had better tell me what's going on here," Perry said, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Della let her hand discreetly slide from the back of the chair to rest gently on his shoulder. Tragg saw what she tried to hide and couldn't help but notice a bit of Perry's anger dissipate. He almost felt guilty for what he had to do. Almost.

Tragg looked Perry right in the eye. "I'm here to arrest Della for murder in the first degree."

_Oh no! Cliffhanger? Definitely! How is Perry going to react? How is Della going to react? Who did Della murder (that one probably doesn't stump you at all)? I like this chapter, especially the last part so if you could do me a favor and review I would love it. Thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize. _

_A/N: I'm so sorry! I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday! I was so ready to update I almost did it on Thursday because I was thinking it was Friday, then I went and forgot on the actual Friday! As they say though, better late than never! Enjoy the next installment! _

"What?!" Perry roared as he shot up from his chair. His chair rolled back hitting the cabinet behind him. The sound only reinforced his anger.

Paul winced. He knew this was coming. He had found out from his friend at the police department that Tragg had plans to arrest Della, but his friend didn't know when that was going to happen. Tragg had been out all morning questioning people, according to Paul's friend, and he hadn't been back yet. Paul had told his receptionist to hold all calls, no exceptions, and he rushed up to Perry's office. Looks like he was too late.

"Murder?" Della asked. She tried not to let her voice waver. It didn't, but it was much too quiet for her liking. She cleared her throat.

"Don't say anything, Della," Perry commanded. "What is this bull hockey, Tragg?"

"It's not 'bull hockey,'" Tragg told Perry. "I have taken prints, questioned people and I have it on good authority that Della was in Miriam Lyle's apartment. I have also concluded that Della killed Ms. Lyle."

Della closed her eyes. Paul, looking at Della and not at Perry, sensed trouble by the way Della's eyes shut. He knew, without a doubt, that she didn't kill anyone, but he was sure it was going to look like she did. Perry really had his work cut out of him this time.

Tragg and Perry were still arguing in the midst of Paul and Della's separate thoughts. "You'd better have strong evidence and a warrant, Tragg!"

"I have both," Tragg said. He couldn't help but let a corner of his mouth twitch up. He did regret having to arrest Della, but he loved annoying the lawyer.

"You think this is funny, Tragg?" Perry asked with carefully controlled malice in his voice and eyes.

"Perry, calm down," Della whispered. She, in normal circumstances, tried to be professional and call him "Mr. Mason" in the midst of others (minus Paul) but this was definitely _not_ normal…and it was only Tragg after all.

"He's charging you with murder and you want me to calm down!" Perry exclaimed. He turned toward Tragg. "You want to show me that warrant?"

Tragg took it out of his jacket pocket and laid it on Perry's desk. He made sure to wipe any traces of a smirk off his face this time.

Della shot a sideways glance at Paul and found he was looking at her. She turned her head to look all the way him and she rolled her eyes. Paul widened his eyes at her seemingly cavalier attitude and she soothingly smiled.

Worry should be flooding Della and she knew it, but she wasn't worried. She knew that, no matter what, Perry would not let her go to the gas chamber. Not only that, but she did not kill this woman and she knew that Perry would prove that, no matter how bad it looked. She had complete faith in him and he had gotten clients out of some of the toughest situations. At least, Della hoped he would get her out of this. She quickly prayed it didn't look too bad.

Perry sighed after he had looked over the warrant very carefully. "Go with him. You aren't entitled to answer any questions."

"I know," Della told him, giving him a half smile. "How long have I been working with you?" She was trying for humor, trying to make him smile. She knew how much this was tearing him up inside, even if she didn't do anything wrong initially, and she hated to be the cause of that hurt.

"I'll be down soon," Perry told her. Her humor didn't make him smile at all. "We'll figure out what happened and I'll get you out on bail."

"Come along, Della," Tragg said. He tried to take her arm but she pulled it out of his grasp.

Della narrowed her eyes at him. She would go with him, but she was not about to like it. She also was not going to let him treat her like a criminal! "I can walk, thank you."

Paul couldn't help but chuckle at this girl. Tragg was going to have one heck of a time with her.

Tragg closed the door of Perry's office and looked at Della. "I didn't want to burst his bubble, considering how angry he was, but I really don't think you're going to get out on bail."

Della nodded and slightly sighed. "Yeah, I know."

-%

"Blackmail," Perry said. "I can't believe Miriam Lyle was blackmailing you and you didn't even tell me!"

Della sighed in exasperation. "You said yourself that this weekend was for relaxation and not work on Thursday before we went to dinner and then again on Saturday when you called me."

"But you know I would've helped you," Perry told her. "In fact, I would've rather worked to help you than relax this weekend."

"I was going to tell you today…or after it was all over," Della admitted. "But then I saw the paper this morning and I figured it wasn't a big deal anymore."

"I still wish you would've trusted me enough to tell me," Perry said.

Della narrowed her eyes. "You know as well as I do that this had nothing to do with trust. I wanted to make sure we…you…had this weekend for rest and relaxation and such."

Perry pressed his lips together. He knew what she said was true. She had always cared more about him than she did about her. It was one of the things that made him love her. He nodded. "Okay. I'm going to go talk to Burger and get you out on bail."

Della stopped him by shooting her hand out and wrapping it around his wrist. "Perry, you know I'm not going to get out on bail. Hamilton Burger is not about to let you take me out of here."

"You don't know that," Perry argued.

"Yes, I do," Della persisted. "And you do too if you'd just think about it!"

"Are you saying I shouldn't try to get you out on bail?" Perry wondered.

"No," Della assured him. "I'm just trying to prepare you for what we both know the district attorney is going to say."

Perry raised his eyebrows. "He may just surprise you."

Perry began to walk out again, but Della managed to stop him again. Perry turned around and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"You never asked me," Della whispered.

"Asked you what?" Perry inquired.

Della's eyes connected with his. "If I killed her. You ask almost every client that. If you're going to let your personal feelings direct how you handle this case, we're going to have a problem."

Perry sighed, but before he could say anything, Della spoke again. "I really, really want you to handle my case. I wouldn't trust anyone else with it. The only reason I'm saying this is because I don't want to be indicted for this murder. I do trust you to get me off…as long as you treat me like a normal client."

Perry knew, without a doubt, Della didn't, _couldn't_, kill Miriam Lyle. "I know you didn't kill her. There is no way you could ever kill anyone. If you did, I'm quite positive it would've only been in self-defense and even then I'm not sure you would kill a person. If you did kill Miriam Lyle, you should probably tell me so we can make sure we get you off on self-defense, but I'm quite sure this is a non issue."

Della closed her eyes, trying not to let tears fall. She appreciated the faith and trust Perry had in her. She really did love this man. "It's a non issue."

Perry nodded. He looked around and quickly kissed her cheek. "I'm going to get you out on bail."

_How was it? Did it live up to your expectation? Is Burger going to let Della out on bail? What do you think? Again, sorry this was not updated yesterday and leave me a review! The next one will be up when it's supposed to be, promise! Review please and thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything here. _

_ A/N: See, I told you this would be up when it should be. I had a slight panic attack when I remembered I didn't update but then I remembered it wasn't Friday yet! Haha. Okay, so Perry is asking Hamilton if he'll let Della out on bail. Enjoy! _

"No, absolutely not!" Hamilton Burger said with conviction.

Perry Mason raised one eyebrow. "Have I ever caused any trouble with any of my clients?"

"You're kidding, right?" Burger questioned. "Should I list them alphabetically?"

"Have you ever been able to make any charges you have brought up against me stick?" Perry asked. "Haven't I always told my clients to go with Tragg when he comes for them? If they managed to run away, haven't I insisted they turn themselves in? If I send them to a hotel, don't they always register under their own name? I have never _hid _a client, I just wanted to make sure I had their full story before I let Tragg get hold of them. Haven't my clients always appeared in court?"

Burger laughed. "Of course they've appeared in court! They were in jail! They were under police control!"

"Della will be in court," Perry assured Hamilton. "Even if you let her out on bail."

"No," Burger repeated. "I don't trust you to bring her to court."

Perry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Why!?"

"Because everyone knows how you feel about her," Burger burst out. "If you think she's going to be accused for murder, if you're afraid she could go to jail for life, possibly even the gas chamber, I don't know what you would do to prevent that."

Perry narrowed his eyes. He had hoped they had been discreet. Apparently everyone close to them knew. Della was going to hate this. Unfortunately, at this moment, he had bigger fish to fry. He had to get Della out of jail. He wasn't going to let her spend one night in there. He chose to ignore what Burger had said about the gas chamber. He refused to go there, even in his thoughts. "What I would do to prevent that is to work even harder to make you and everyone else realize she didn't kill Miriam Lyle. That would start with her appearing in court!"

Burger shook his head. "I just don't believe it."

"Oh, come on, Hamilton," Tragg interjected. He had been beside Burger's desk the whole time listening in on the conversation, but saying nothing. "He has a point."

Burger shook his head. He didn't think Della had killed anyone, but this was his job. All the evidence was stacked up against her and he had to prosecute. His personal feelings didn't matter. He knew Tragg had a crush on Della, which was half the reason he jumped into the conversation and helped Perry. Arthur Tragg helping Perry Mason wasn't a common occurrence.

Perry sighed deeply. He could see Burger wasn't going to cave unless… No, he shouldn't do it. It would be underhanded and sneaky, but Perry had exhausted all his options and he just _had_ to get Della out of jail!

"Tragg, would you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Perry asked the lieutenant.

After Tragg looked at Burger and got a nod, he walked out of the office. He hung around the door because he thought Burger might call him back in. To say the least, Tragg was confused. He didn't understand why Perry had asked him to leave the office. He didn't know what Perry could possibly have to say to the DA that Tragg couldn't hear. More than that, if Burger did finally cave, he wanted to see what Perry could say to make him do so. On the other hand, if Burger didn't cave, Tragg thought he should probably be in there, to make sure Perry didn't go to jail for first degree murder as well.

A few minutes later the door to the office opened. Perry Mason walked out, but didn't go far. Hamilton Burger looked at Tragg. "Go let Della out of the holding cell. She made bail."

Tragg's mouth fell open and he had thousands of questions. He didn't get any of them answered though, because right after Burger said that, the door to his office closed.

-%

Tragg quickly ran after Perry. "What did you say to him?"

Perry shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"You got him to agree to let Della out on bail!" Tragg exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd be able to do that. Whatever you said must have been big!"

"It doesn't matter," Perry reiterated.

Tragg tilted his head. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," Perry said simply.

Tragg sighed. He wanted to know what Perry said, but he knew it was a lost cause. "I'll go get Della from the holding cell. You can pay her bail at the front."

Perry's voice stopped Tragg. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to tell Della either."

Tragg tried to hide a small smile when he turned to get Della from the cell. Perry may have thought he wasn't going to tell Della, but Tragg was positive Perry wasn't going to be given much of a choice. If he knew that girl, she was going to bother Perry until she got what she wanted. Tragg also knew Perry couldn't deny her much, if anything. Perry may have thought he had a choice, but Tragg knew Perry's thoughts were wrong.

-%

Della saw Tragg walked toward her cell and she quietly sighed. She knew Hamilton wouldn't let her out on bail, but it didn't make the fact that she was going to spend a while in jail any easier.

Tragg opened the door of her holding cell and held it open. "You're being released."

"I know…" Della paused. "Wait…I'm being released!? How did that happen?"

"Didn't Perry tell you he was going to ask Hamilton to let you out on bail?" Tragg wondered. He felt like that was something Perry would've mentioned.

"Of course he did," Della agreed. "I just didn't think the district attorney would agree. How did Perry get him to agree?"

"I honestly don't know," Tragg admitted. He explained the whole story. "And then Perry came out and Hamilton said you were being released."

"And you have no idea what Perry said?" Della asked.

"Nope," Tragg confirmed. "Not from lack of trying though."

Della smiled. "I guess I'll just have to ask him about it."

Tragg nodded. "You know Hamilton doesn't really mean any harm. He's just doing his job."

Della's eyes slightly narrowed. "Maybe so, but I didn't kill this woman. After knowing both of you for so long, I don't understand how you can think I actually committed murder."

"Della, it's our job!" Tragg tried to explain. "When all the evidence is stacked up against someone, I arrest them and Burger tries them."

Della shook her head and said nothing.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't _want_ to arrest you," Tragg quietly said. "I _had_ to."

Della sighed. She knew Tragg and while she didn't appreciate him arresting her, she really did believe him when he said he had no choice. She did feel a bit bad for him, being stuck in such a hard position. She knew that she shouldn't feel bad for him, and yet she couldn't help it. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. I know you were just doing your job."

Della saw Perry walk her way, so she stepped away from Tragg and began to walk toward Perry, so she could meet him in the middle.

-%

"How in the world did you convince Hamilton to let me out on bail?" Della questioned immediately as they were walking toward the parking lot.

"Did I just see you put your lips on Tragg?" Perry shot back.

"Oh, gross," Della said disgustedly. As she opened the door to leave the police station, she paused for a minute. She tilted her face up and let the sun slightly warm her face. She hadn't fully realized the gravity of what she would be missing every day if she was stuck in jail. "I kissed Tragg on the cheek."

Perry nodded. "Which means your lips were on him."

Della rolled her eyes. "Not for an extended period of time." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Perry a lingering kiss. "Not like that."

"Not like that," Perry agreed when he got his breath back. "But you still kissed him."

"Perry Mason, are you jealous?" Della asked. "Because you know you have no reason to be."

"I know," Perry confirmed.

When he said nothing else, Della sighed. "I love _you_."

"It's just disconcerting to see you kissing someone else," Perry admitted.

"Good heavens!" Della exclaimed. "My lips were on his cheek for two seconds. That's not kissing! Anyway, it's not like you're going to be seeing a lot of that. I felt bad for him."

Perry's eyebrows shot up. "He arrested you and you feel bad for him!" He paused for a second and thought it over. "Why am I not surprised?"

Della rolled her eyes but knew the subject could be safely dropped now. "So, you want to tell me how you got Hamilton Burger to agree to let me out on bail?"

"No," Perry answered.

"That wasn't really up for debate," Della told him. "That was more of a: tell me how you got Hamilton Burger to let me out on bail."

"No," Perry repeated.

Della narrowed her eyes at his reluctance. What could he have said that he didn't want her to know? "Perry…"

Perry interrupted her. "What does it matter as long as I got you out of there?"

Della sighed. He did have a very valid point there. "I guess it doesn't, but I still want to know what you said. I'm quite positive I'm not going to like it."

"No, you're not," Perry agreed. "And that's why I'm not going to tell you. Della, you know that I use any method possible to prove someone's innocence in court. I had to do the same thing with Burger today. I just couldn't stand to think that you might've had to spend a while in jail. It would've killed me."

Della closed her eyes to block out the obvious affection shining in his. How could she keep pressing when he said something sweet like that. She hated that he could break down her defenses so easily. A look and a few correctly placed words (which were easy for him, being a lawyer) and she would always quit asking. "Okay," Della agreed as he opened the car door for her. "But after this is over, we're revisiting this subject."

Perry raised his eyebrows in a slightly teasing gesture and closed the door.

Della narrowed her eyes as they turned left out of the police station. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home of course," Perry told her.

"You are not!" Della disagreed. "If I know you, right before you went to talk to Hamilton Burger you called Paul. He is now searching for all kinds of useful evidence and will bring it to your office later. If you think I'm being left out of this just because I happen to be a suspect you're horribly mistaken. Besides, if Paul isn't at the office right now, I'm sure we can think of something to occupy our time."

Perry's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. She couldn't be implying what he thought she was.

Della smiled. She knew what he was thinking and knew what his reaction would be to her suggestion. "You left a whole pile of mail on your desk."

Perry groaned loudly. She definitely wasn't implying what he thought she was.

_Yay! Della's out on bail! You probably knew I wouldn't keep her in jail though. There wasn't anywhere this story could go with her stuck in jail! Well, at least nowhere I could think to take it. So, what kind of evidence will Paul find? And, before we get too far into this…I just hope you know I'm going to focus waaaaaay more on the romantic aspect of all of this than the trial. Yes, there will be some evidence finding and a conviction (if it wasn't Della), but most of this will not center around that. I'm not very good at writing court cases. I hope you'll leave me a review and thanks so much for reading! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Ownership does not belong to me._

_ A/N: So so sorry to keep you all waiting, but my internet just started working again Thursday. Then I tried to post yesterday and the site wouldn't let me upload it! I thought about posting two chapters to make up for my internet not working, but I really really wanted some feedback on the end of this and I was afraid if I gave you two you wouldn't review this one. This chapter is not my favorite, but it was fun to write. I'm not sure how you will feel about it…especially when you get to the end, but I won't spoil anything for you. Enjoy! _

Della looked at Perry critically.

"What?" Perry asked, noticing her stare.

"We are now answering our fifth letter," Della said. "And you haven't once complained or tried to get out of this. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Perry told her.

"I don't believe it," Della informed him. She had plans to say more, much more, but Paul's code knock interrupted her. She walked over to answer the door and called to Perry, "We are by no means finished with this conversation."

"You're here!" Paul exclaimed when Della opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Della quipped. "Just because I got charged with murder doesn't mean Perry's going to fire me. At least, I'm assuming that's not going to happen."

Paul laughed. "I mean, why aren't you in a holding cell?"

"I was released," Della informed Paul.

"How?" Paul questioned, bewildered. "I didn't think Burger would _ever_ allow Perry to take one of his clients out of jail, especially you."

Della shrugged. "Search me. You'll have to ask Perry. He wouldn't tell me what he said to Mr. Burger."

"I'm sitting right here," Perry mumbled. He was a little annoyed they were speaking around him. He also wasn't happy at the remarks Paul was making. He thought some of them were in bad taste.

The ringing phone surprised them all and Della hurried over to answer it. "Yes, Gertie."

"Gertie, what's wrong?" Della asked. "I can't understand you when you're talking so fast…Could you slow down…Maybe if you…I'll be right out."

"What's wrong?" Perry asked.

Della shook her head, hanging up the phone. "I don't know. I'm going to have to go see."

When Della left the office, Paul turned to Perry, "What did you say to Burger?"

Perry shook his head. "What have you found?"

"Don't you want to wait for Della?" Paul wondered, deciding not to press the subject of Burger. There were more important things right now anyway.

"What have you found?" Perry repeated.

Paul shrugged, but gave Perry the information. "These are copies of some of Miriam's columns. I get the feeling she wanted to be a gossip columnist rather than an advice columnist. She seemed to enjoy bashing people in her columns."

"How would she do that if people sent her letters?" Perry inquired.

"I think she found a way around that," Paul speculated. "I'm pretty sure she had friends write her letters that would allow her to answer the way she wanted. Look at this one, 'Dear Ms. Lyle. I want to start a campaign that will sell my new Fachini sunglasses. I'm wondering what advertising agency would be the best for me. I'm thinking about Garrett and Sons or Edwards, Parker and Stephens. What do you think? Sincerely, Confused.' First off, it's not a very creative name and secondly, what smart campaign manager of any company is going to send a letter to an advice columnist, especially in this kind of magazine?"

Perry nodded slowly. "Very good point. What does Miriam Lyle say?"

"She bashes both of them pretty severely," Paul said. "She says that it's been rumored that Edwards, Parker and Stephens has a mole and it's also been rumored that Garrett and Sons is stealing Edward, Parker and Stephens or EPS's, for short, ideas."

Perry rested his chin on his hand, thinking. "I would call that motive. Are there any others like that?"

"There aren't any that talk about advertising agencies," Paul told Perry. "But there are many others letters that seem suspiciously unprofessional and many other people that she bashes. I'd guess she was going to use that picture to discredit you and your work."

"I'd say it was probable," Perry agreed. "And that's why Della would agree to pay her off."

"Why would I agree to Miriam's blackmail?" Della questioned, coming back into the office.

"Because she wanted to make Perry look bad," Paul recapped.

Perry scowled. He wanted to keep Della out of this case as much as he could. "Paul, I want you to investigate the advertising companies and anything that was going on in the company when she bashed them. Anyone else that she wanted to discredit should be investigated as well. Also, see if you can find positive proof that she used people to write her letters."

Paul nodded and closed his book. "Got it." He turned to Della. "Tell me, how did you like jail."

Della full out laughed. "Oh, you know, it was a great place to visit, but I'd really hate to live there. Which means you have to find some incriminating evidence!"

"I'm on it," Paul assured her. "See you two later."

Della closed the door behind Paul and turned to Perry. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "What?"

"You could punch Paul, you know."

"Punch, Paul! Why?"

Perry sighed. "He doesn't have to make those kind of comments."

Della shrugged. "It was funny."

"It was rude," Perry contradicted.

"Funny," Della reiterated. "I laughed."

"I wanted to…" Perry stopped.

Della crossed her arms over her chest. "You wanted to ignore my conviction. You wanted to keep me out of this case!"

"I didn't," Perry insisted. "I just didn't want you to have to think about it."

"That's what was wrong with you when we were answering the mail," Della realized. "You didn't argue with me because of this morning. Perry, you can't start acting differently just because of what happened. That won't help me or you."

Perry shook his head. Boy, when she was right, she was right. "I know. But I have to ask, how can you be so cavalier about this?"

"I'm not," Della claimed. "It is just like my Aunt Mae used to say, 'If I don't laugh, I'll cry.' Crying has never helped anything and now isn't the time to cry anyway."

"So you're just ignoring it?" Perry questioned.

"No, of course not," Della said. "I'm avoiding it. Sometime later, much later, I'll sit down, think about it and probably cry a little. But that time is not now."

"I just hate to see you hurt," Perry admitted.

Della smiled sympathetically. She couldn't help it, she had to kiss him. "Paul didn't hurt me. If I'm hurt, you'll know it. I'll always come to you."

Perry grabbed her hand and tugged. He brought her down to sit in his lap. "You better. I hope you come to me when you cry too."

Della gently kissed his cheek. "Always. Now about this mail…"

"Don't you want to know what Paul said?" Perry asked. He asked partly so he could show her that he was ready to include her. The other part was so she could see he was back to his normal self, ignoring the mail.

Della chuckled. "Now that's more like it."

Perry explained everything Paul had told him. Della was nodding. "That sounds like Miriam. What about the pictures?"

"Pictures?" Perry questioned.

"Crime scene pictures and the pictures that were on Miriam's memory card, unfortunately including the one of us," Della clarified. "Did Paul get those?"

"I didn't ask him to get those," Perry realized.

Della shook her head. "And you promise to be objective about this case?"

Perry sighed. "Yes. I didn't know Miriam was trying to discredit more people than us so I didn't think her other pictures were important. Besides, I don't really think you need to see her dead."

"I don't _need_ to see it," Della admitted. "I do think it's very important to this case though and the other pictures will definitely help."

Perry nodded. "Okay. I'll get a hold of Paul later and have him get copies of the pictures as soon as the police are finished with them."

"Good," Della said. "Now, about this mail…"

"We've answered so many letters," Perry whined. "Can't we stop for a while?"

"Did I say I missed that?" Della teased, just loud enough for Perry to hear. "Boy was I wrong."

"Well, I have another reason to stall the mail," Perry said.

"Of course you do," Della muttered, good naturedly. She wouldn't want Perry any other way.

"This one is actually legitimate," Perry told her. "What was Gertie so upset about?"

Della wrinkled her nose. "Tragg came back."

"Can't that man just leave us alone!" Perry exclaimed.

Della tried not to smile. She liked Tragg, at least when he wasn't arresting her. She also liked seeing Perry getting so annoyed about things Tragg did. "He didn't want me. He wanted you."

"What did he want with me?" Perry wondered.

Della handed Perry a piece of paper that she had stuck in her pocket. "He wanted to give you this."

"A subpoena!" Perry exploded. "I'm your lawyer! He knows I can't testify against you! Hamilton cannot call me to be a witness!"

Della bit her lip. "Actually, I think he can."

Perry looked at her with an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"You weren't my attorney Thursday," Della reminded him. "Or Friday, or Saturday, or Sunday. Therefore, you can testify about those four days all you want. Or rather, Burger can ask you about those four days. Can't he?"

Perry blew out a breath and nodded. She was right. He was sure Burger was going to pounce on that.

"He'll also say you're a hostile witness," Della pointed out. "So you will only be able to answer the questions he answers you with a 'yes' or a 'no.'"

Again, she was right. "My testimony is not going to be flattering."

Della sighed, remembering her irritation on Thursday night. "I know." She had plans to keep this from him. At least for a day or two, until he could get a solid defense on her case. He didn't need to worry about this on top of everything else. She looked into his eyes. "Promise me one thing."

"What?" Perry asked.

"Don't lie for me," Della pleaded.

"But—"

"Don't lie for me," Della repeated, interrupting whatever protest he may have had.

Perry sighed in defeat. "Okay. But I'm finding a way out of testifying."

Della couldn't help but smile. She hoped he could. She had a feeling this was going to be just like getting her out on bail. This time though, she didn't think Perry would be so lucky.

-%

Hearing a knock on Perry's door, Della went over to answer it. She had just finished setting the table for their dinner. Perry was in his room working on her case and trying to figure a way out of his subpoena.

"Hey, Paul," Della said as she opened the door. She knew it wouldn't be anyone else. No one else really knew where Perry lived, much less was let in to see him by the doorman.

"I have some of those pictures Perry wanted," Paul told her.

"Some?" Della asked.

Paul shrugged. "Miriam's memory card had like five pictures on it. They weren't the kind of pictures one would use to blackmail someone."

"You're kidding," Della said, in shock.

"She must have deleted the pictures," Paul speculated.

Della shook her head. "No way she deleted them. She would want them to continue the blackmail. One sure thing about blackmail is that it never ends."

"I guess she hid them somewhere then," Paul said. "I'm sure we'll never find them though. If we do, Tragg will snatch them."

Della nodded. "Good point. Just set the ones you have on the coffee table and I'll go get Perry. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Do you have to ask?" Paul teased.

Della just shook her head as she walked into Perry's bedroom. No, she really didn't have to ask. "Any luck?" Della asked Perry as he came into view.

Perry had an idea, but he wasn't ready to bring it up just yet. Well, he had an idea about the subpoena. Her case he was still stumped on. He just shook his head.

"Well, Paul brought some pictures and dinner is ready," Della informed him and told him about Miriam's missing memory card. "Maybe both of those things will help."

"If Paul doesn't, your dinner sure will," Perry said.

Della rolled her eyes, walking toward the dining room with Perry following. "You're such a liar. I can make a salad."

"A damn good one," Perry countered. "Besides, pressure cooking chicken and putting it in a salad is always good." He knew that was what she had made tonight. That's what she always made when she "cooked" dinner.

Della smiled and batted her lashes playfully. "Well, at least I have you to cook marvelous dinners for me.

"You two are sickening," Paul chimed in. They weren't really doing much right now, but he saw where things like this led. "Let's eat and then we can look at the pictures."

Della couldn't help but laugh. Paul's comment even had Perry laughing too. That man was a bottomless pit.

-%

After they had all eaten, Della brought up the subject of the pictures. "I guess we should go ahead and look at those pictures now."

Perry looked at her searchingly. "Are you sure you want to—"

Della didn't let him finish. "I'm positive."

Perry sighed, but remembered his promise from that afternoon and knew he shouldn't try to protect her. He had a feeling that he might regret that decision, but also knew he would regret it even more if he didn't let her in on the picture viewing.

As soon as Della's eyes alighted on the pictures from the crime scene, she gasped.

Perry eyes snapped toward her. "What's wrong?"

"Miriam was strangled?" Della asked, ignoring Perry's question for the time being.

Paul nodded. "With a scarf."

Della closed her eyes. "Look at the scarf."

Perry and Paul both looked and this time Perry gasped.

"What?" Paul wondered.

Perry pointed at the initials on the scarf. Seeing the initials, Paul cursed. He had seen these initials on a necklace and even a dress over the course of working with Perry. A cursive D intertwined with a cursive S.

_Your favorite, a cliffhanger! First off, I have absolutely no idea if Perry can testify against Della but I've decided he can. After all, if he can't, I have no story! Second, doesn't it seem likely that Della would have a scarf like that? She seemed to love monogrammed stuff (and I love the necklace and hate the dress) and a scarf with her initials seems pretty incriminating. Leave me a review, please? Thanks for reading! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything you recognize._

_ A/N: Okay, so have you been waiting for this chapter? I'll admit, it doesn't solve anything nor does it explain _how _Della's scarf got around Miriam Lyle's neck (and when I get to the explanation it may suck, remember…focusing on the relationship more), but there is some pretty great romance. At least, I think it's great. Enjoy! _

Paul looked and Perry and Perry looked back at him. Trading looks, Paul decided that it would be in his best interest if he just got out of there. He was never one to want to see Della cry and he had a feeling that was going to be where she was headed. In the same sense, Paul knew that Della wouldn't dare cry with him there and he figured she needed to purge herself.

Perry silently walked Paul to the door. When Perry came back to the couch he winced. Della had her elbows on her knees. She had her fingers linked, pressing her thumbs against her temples and resting her forehead on the first finger of her right hand. Her face and eyes were directed at her thighs. He couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed because her hair was deftly hiding her face. He would bet anything they were closed though.

"How did I not notice it was gone?" Della asked. She knew Perry was standing there, her eyes were open and she could see his feet, but she wasn't really asking him.

Perry knew she wasn't looking for an answer, but he gave her one anyway. "You don't really use a scarf this time of year."

"I always lock my door," Della continued, still talking to the room. "Always! I don't know how the killer got in there to get the picture and my scarf. The killer was in my room, searching through my things! My scarf…everyone's going to think I killed her. _I_ think I killed her!"

Perry sat down and gently bumped her shoulder with his. "You do not. It doesn't mean a thing. It's circumstantial."

"Circumstantial!" Della exclaimed. Her head shot up violently and her hands fell to her lap. "My prints are in her apartment, the doorman is going to tell Tragg I was there and my scarf is wrapped around her neck." Della didn't want to cry. Not yet anyway. Still though, she couldn't stop a few small tears from leaking out of her eyes.

Perry sighed. He knew she needed to cry and was glad she felt secure enough to cry in front of him. He appreciated this show of trust immensely, but he hated seeing Della in pain. Things that made Della Street cry just should not exist. He cupped her cheeks and gently chased the tears away with his thumbs. "Regardless of what the pictures may say, regardless of what Hamilton Burger may say you did not kill Miriam Lyle. I know that and I _will _prove it. I won't let you—"

Della heard the hitch in Perry's voice. She knew what he was going to say, but had to ask anyway. She knew he would say it about any other client. She took a breath to steady her shaky voice. "Won't let me what?"

Perry knew why she was asking. He didn't want to say it, didn't even want to think it. He looked into her teary brown eyes. "I won't let you go to the gas chamber."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he crushed her to his chest. Della let out a shaky breath and let the tears come. She believed him with everything in her. She knew he would do anything he could to prevent that from happening, but she couldn't help but fear that it wouldn't be enough. Did Burger and Tragg really think she killed this woman? If they didn't, would they really make her go through all this? Would they really make Perry go through all this? Even if they didn't believe it, the wheels were in motion now and they wouldn't stop until the trial was over. Would she be sentenced to death, or could she just be sentenced to life in prison? She didn't know which would be worse, which would be better. She shifted her head until her cheek was resting against Perry's chest and she could hear his heart beating. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think of the possibility of never getting to be with him like this again.

Perry placed his cheek against the top of her head. He wondered if it was physically possible for his heart to break. In the next seconds, though, he didn't have to wonder anymore because he was sure it was happening to him. Della's quivering breaths and silent crying made his own eyes fill with tears. He knew there was absolutely nothing he could say or do to make this better. If there was anything he hated more than Della crying it was the feeling of helplessness. When the two were combined, well, he was miserable. He just knew Burger and Tragg couldn't _really _believe she killed someone. Why were they doing this to her? He quickly blinked to keep back his tears, but the blinking had the opposite effect. A few lonely tears fell into Della's hair. He only hoped she didn't sense his distress. He knew she would feel even worse if she did.

As the minutes wore on, Perry slowly got himself under control. He had let silent tears run down his cheeks, but he had made a point of not letting Della know he was crying. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to fully hide it from her, but he tried all the same. Perry held his breath and listened to the nuances of Della's breathing. He knew she wasn't asleep, but he was pretty positive she wasn't crying anymore either. Glancing at the clock, he knew it was much too early to go to bed, but he decided he didn't care.

"What are you doing?" Della asked as soon as Perry began to move.

He swept her up in his arms. "Going to bed."

"I can walk," Della grumbled. There really wasn't any fight in her voice and she knew Perry could tell.

"You can," Perry agreed. "But you don't have to."

Della sighed and tried to hide her smile. Normally she didn't condone these things and normally she would have fought him on this. With the possible conviction hanging over her head though, she just didn't have the heart.

When Perry sat her on the bed she slid into a reclining position and squirmed to look at the clock. "Perry! It's only 8:30. Don't you think it's a bit early for bed?"

Perry, reclining beside her, shook his head. "Nope."

"I may have made a fool out of myself out there, but that doesn't mean I need to be treated like a child," Della said.

"You didn't make a fool out of yourself," Perry insisted. "And I'm not treating you like a child."

Della crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Making me go to bed at 8:30?"

Perry leaned over and kissed her temple, her cheek and finally her lips. He pulled back just slightly. "I never said I was making you."

Della looped her arms around his neck. "I guess 8:30 isn't too early." She pulled his head down and Perry's chuckle was lost in the meeting of their lips.

-%

Della's eyes fluttered open and she saw Perry sitting up in bed. She looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

Perry shrugged. "Just thinking."

Della scooted until she was sitting upright as well. "Thinking about what?"

"The case," Perry revealed. "The subpoena."

Della nodded slowly. "Any ideas?"

"Some," Perry said.

When he said nothing else after a time, Della prompted, "Well? You want to share with the class?"

Perry shook his head. "Not just yet."

"Oh, come on," Della persuaded. "Do you have an idea about the case or the subpoena?"

"Well, I haven't looked through all the crime scene pictures and I haven't read the articles yet," Perry pointed out. "So I have no idea who else Miriam was blackmailing."

Della sighed. "If you think one of her blackmailing victims killed her I have a feeling you will have to suspect almost everyone in Los Angeles."

"Nah," Perry shrugged. "I'll just suspect everyone within a 50 mile radius of her apartment."

Della laughed. "The idea isn't about the case, because I know _that_ wasn't the idea. How do you plan to get out of the subpoena?"

Perry ran his hand through his hair. He turned to look into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Della's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "Will I…what?"

_Another cliffhanger! I'm so mean! I'd better hope my internet works next Friday for my own safety, right? I honestly think this is one of my favorite chapters, out of them all. I hope you liked it…why don't you review and tell me. Please? Thanks for reading! _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I probably never will._

_ A/N: Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! What will Della say to him? The million dollar question (though probably not if you've ever read like _anything_ of mine). I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy! _

"Marry me," Perry repeated.

Della focused on getting herself back under control. That's what she thought he said. She quickly flipped through her mental Rolodex and reminded herself of all the reasons she couldn't. She had to stay strong. "That won't solve anything."

"A husband can't testify against his wife," Perry reminded her.

"Damn," Della muttered. "It won't fly with Hamilton Burger. You know he'll fight it."

Perry shrugged. He normally didn't press, but he just had to this time. "The law is the law. Even Burger can't deny that."

Della blew a breath out. "No, Perry. I'm not going to stick you with me for the rest of your life."

"Stick me with you!" Perry repeated astonished. "Della, I would love to be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

Della shook her head. "You say that now…"

"Why won't you ever believe me?" Perry asked. "You know I don't say things if I'm not serious!" He knew she wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry her. He was going to get her to agree this time. He had the arguments for it and this way he could be killing two birds with one stone. He could marry her _and_ he wouldn't have to testify against her!

"If you ever decide someday that you need a wife, it doesn't need to be me," Della explained. "You need someone who doesn't want to work, which isn't me. You need someone to stay home and cook you dinner, which I can't do because I can't cook. You need someone who will give you children, which I'm not sure I want. You just need someone who isn't me."

"But I don't want anyone if they aren't you," Perry told her.

Della bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

Perry let himself feel a small sliver of hope. She had never asked him that before. Then again, he had never pushed her this far before. "Positive."

"And, if we did this, would you make me stay at home?" Della questioned.

Perry chuckled. "Della, you know how much I love Gertie but she would never be able to do your job as well as you. She would never argue with me or question my ideas. She definitely wouldn't want to run from the police with me. My practice needs you there, but more importantly I need you there."

"And you want to get _married_?" Della asked to clarify. "Like, repeating "I do's" after a preacher, rings on our fingers, 'til death do us part?"

Perry's sliver of hope was growing. "Repeating "I do's" after a justice of the peace might be better considering we should probably get married before the trial, but basically, yes, that's the idea."

"You're not just asking because of the trail? And after the trial, you're still going to want to be married to me?" Della inquired. This really was her last question.

"I will always want to be married to you," Perry said.

"Promise?" Okay, _this_ was Della's last question.

Perry gently kissed her lips. He peppered kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear. "Of course."

Della felt her heart melt. She knew the reasons she had refused for so long, but she really did believe everything Perry was telling her. He didn't make promises if he didn't intend to keep them and big life decisions weren't taken lightly. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You know, usually when people propose they have a ring."

Della saw hope shine through in Perry's eyes when he stood up. He walked towards the pants he had thrown over a chair (in an effort to be comfortable earlier) and rummaged in them for a few seconds. After he seemed satisfied with whatever he was doing, he walked around to Della's side of the bed. He crooked his finger at her. "Stand up."

Della had an amused yet confused smile on her face. She obeyed though. As she stood up, Perry began to lower himself down to one knee. Della's eyes widened and Perry uncurled his fisted right hand. In the palm of his hand, a small diamond ring winked at her. "Della Street, will you marry me?"

Della smiled and felt tears gather in her eyes. Heavens, was she really going to cry again? Before her tears fell she managed to whisper, "Yes."

-%

Lying on her left side in bed, Della softly wiggled the ring on her finger with her thumb to watch the diamond sparkle in the dawn's light coming through her window.

Unbeknownst to her, Perry was awake as well and he saw the reflection of the diamond sparkling on the ceiling. He chuckled. "Are you enjoying playing with your ring?"

Della laughed and turned around to face him. She shrugged. "I'm not playing with it."

"Of course not," Perry agreed sarcastically.

Della smiled, but her face quickly became serious. "How long have you had this ring?"

"Since the first time I asked you," Perry told her.

Della's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding!"

Perry shook his head. "Nope."

"Wow," Della breathed. "You really _do_ want to marry me, don't you?"

Perry smiled and kissed her temple. She finally got it. "I always have."

-%

Della knew even before she answered the knock that it was her Aunt Mae. When she answered the door, she was proven correct.

"Della!" Aunt Mae cried. "You look beautiful!"

Della hugged her aunt and then rolled her eyes. "I haven't changed yet."

Mae shrugged. "You still look beautiful."

Della chuckled. "Well, thanks."

Mae suddenly eyed her niece critically. "You and Perry don't have to get married, do you?"

"Aunt Mae!" Della exclaimed.

Mae did nothing but cock her head. "Well?"

Della shook her head. "No! That's a non-issue."

"Am I really that old?" Mae asked. "You feel like you have to hide that from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Della promised.

Mae looked at Della critically again, but before she could make her decision, the bedroom door opened and Perry came into the living room.

"You look lovely, Della!" Perry exclaimed. "Hello, Mae."

Della refrained from rolling her eyes this time. "You've seen me in this outfit multiple times. Why would I wear this to the courthouse?"

"You could wear a paper bag to the courthouse and you would still be beautiful," Perry said.

Della looked down at the floor with burning cheeks. "Perry!"

Perry shrugged not seeing anything wrong with his declaration. "What?"

Della shook her head with an indulgent smile on her lips. That was just so Perry. "I already told Aunt Mae we didn't have to get married, now you're going to make her think I was lying."

Perry didn't understand how this had anything to do with what he just said, but he responded all the same. "Why would she think you were lying? The subpoena has nothing to do with our marriage."

Mae began to chuckle while Della groaned out loud. "She wasn't talking about the subpoena, you idiot."

"Oh!" Perry exclaimed finally realizing to what they were referring.

Della tried to hold in a laugh. She thought it was so funny to see the great Perry Mason flustered. He had such a commanding presence that made everyone turn in a courtroom and had a perfect poker face while questioning witnesses. Flustering Perry was such a rare experience and Della loved that her aunt was the cause of it all.

"Relax, dear," Mae said. "Della told me it wasn't an issue. If you would like to tell me differently though…"

Perry shook his head. "No! She was right."

Della could see Mae was having way too much fun with this, so she began to push Perry towards and out the door. "See you at the courthouse."

Perry stopped on the porch and looked into her eyes. "One hour."

Della smiled. She felt a little bad because she knew even though his last two words sounded like a statement, they were more of a question. She came out on the porch with him and took his hands in hers. She looked into his eyes so he would see the promise conveyed in hers. "One hour."

Mae's voice called out from inside, "If you two would stop making love out there..."

Della walked into the house and shook her head in exasperation. "You're as bad as him."

Mae turned serious. "I really am happy you decided to marry him. I'm just sorry it took a murder conviction to make you realize how much you love him. You two are going to be so happy."

Della nodded and went to hug her aunt again. "I think you're right."

Mae took Della's upper arms in her hands and looked at Della with raised eyebrows.

Della laughed. "Okay, okay, I _know_ you're right."

Mae nodded. "Much better. Now, let's go get you ready to marry your man."

Della shook her head, smiled and followed her aunt dutifully.

-%

Paul shook his head. "You need to relax."

Perry quit his pacing and sat down, but began to bounce his foot. "She's not here yet."

Paul quelled his urge to laugh at this new side of Perry Mason and tried to be a calming presence. "Perry, if she was here now, she'd be fifteen minutes early. I told you we didn't need to leave as early as we did."

Perry looked at Paul seriously. "She finally agreed."

Paul smiled. "I know. And I know how excited and nervous that makes you. You said Mae was with her, right? Mae is not going to let her run."

Judge Hawkins opened the door to his chambers and smiled at the two men sitting on the chairs. "Ready?"

Perry and Paul stood up. "She's not here yet."

Judge Hawkins tried not to smile at the statement of the obvious from the unusually flustered Perry Mason. "That's okay. You two can wait inside my chambers if you would like."

As Perry and Paul walked in, Paul whispered, "Relax!"

_No real cliffhanger this time. I guess you could wonder if Della is going to show up and I guess that could make it a cliffhanger…but I think that's a non-issue. Speaking of non-issues…even though this is a modern day story, I'm an old-fashioned kind of girl. I also find it incredibly sweet that Perry and Della would wait until they were married, so they're going to be old fashioned too. Okay? Great! If you liked review, if you didn't…review anyway! Thanks for reading! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Nothing's changed._

_A/N: The wedding and a little bit of the trial. I like the end part of this chapter and I think you guys will like it too! Enjoy!_

Della was biting her lip as she and Mae were walking up the courthouse steps. Mae looked at her niece and rolled her eyes. "You do realize you're going to have to re-do your lipstick, right?"

Della just rolled her eyes. She'd never been a huge fan of lipstick anyway. The only times she ever wore it was when she had to do something huge, which made her nervous, which resulted in biting her lips, which resulted in all her lipstick being bitten off.

Mae broke into her thoughts. "You really have no reason to be nervous."

Della sighed. "I know, I know."

Mae stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Why _are_ you nervous?"

Della shrugged. "I don't know. I guess…I've just been waiting for this day for so long and now that it's here, I feel like its too good to be true?"

Mae shook her head. "That man has been waiting to marry you since day one. He'll make you happy. It is too good to be true though. Have you forgotten you'll be going to trial in a few days for a murder?"

Della's eyes got slightly wider. She _had_ forgotten!

Mae laughed. "It was a rhetorical question, darling."

"No, Aunt Mae, I don't think I've thought about the trial once today!" Della told her aunt.

Mae stared in shock for a few seconds and then smiled. "Boy, that man is good! I wish I could have been so lucky to love someone as much as you love him. To have someone love me as much as he loves you. Do you think he has an older brother?"

At that, Della laughed out loud. "Aunt Mae!"

Mae chuckled as well. Her intention was to get a good reaction out of Della and she had. "Now, we are going to go inside, you are going to redo your lipstick and then you're going to get hitched!"

Della bit her lip but noticed some of her butterflies were gone. She gave a mock salute to her aunt and began to walk inside.

-%

Perry and Paul turned when the door to the judge's chambers opened. Paul tried to hide a chuckle. It was Mae and he heard Perry try to hide a sigh of relief. He hoped he could be as lucky as Perry and Della someday.

When the door opened again, Paul slid his eyes to Perry. At Perry's reaction, Paul had to stifle a laugh yet again. Perry looked shocked. Paul turned to Della and he had to hold in a gasp. He had never seen her look prettier. Obviously her dress wasn't the traditional wedding gown, but it was white. It had two layers; the outer layer was lacy and transparent while the inner layer was silk and so white it looked as though it had been bleached numerous times. There was also a slim white belt that went around her waist and the buckle was just a fleck of brown against the white dress.

Her shoes were heels, but sensible, just like Della. They were sandals, with straps from the soles that connected to a silver metal hoop in the middle of her foot. Save for the hoop, the shoes were as white as the dress.

Della's hair had been given a little extra curl from the curling iron, but mostly looked normal. She had a sequined, silver headband placed in her hair, but it was mostly for decoration. Paul thought she looked every bit a bride.

When Della reached Perry, he whispered, "You look beautiful."

Della smiled. "You told me that already."

Perry smiled back and squeezed her hand. "That won't stop me. I plan to tell you how beautiful you are every day for the rest of your life."

"Before we start, I have to say a couple of things," Judge Hawkins announced. "First off, I'm honored that you two chose me to perform this ceremony. Second, its about time you agreed to marry this poor man, Della!"

"Here, here," Paul agreed.

"Amen," Perry whispered.

Mae clapped.

As for Della, she rolled her eyes, but had to let a small smile shine through. She wouldn't want her wedding day any other way.

-%

"What is your occupation?" Hamilton Burger asked his newest witness.

"Doorman," Billy Young answered.

"And where do you work?"

"At the Mandrake Arms."

"Did anyone come to your door at Mandrake Arms the night of the 8th?"

"Only one person."

"And do you see that person in this courtroom now?"

"She's right there."

"Let the record show that the witness is pointing to the defendant, Ms. Della Street. Did you let Ms. Street inside?"

"Yes."

"Was she angry when she asked to see Ms. Lyle?"

"Objection!" Perry interrupted. "Speculation. There is no way the witness could have known how Ms. Street was feeling."

"Sustained," Judge Stallings agreed.

"I withdraw the question," Burger relented. "Your witness, Mr. Mason."

As Perry Mason slowly stood up he said nothing, just stared at the doorman. "Were you at your post the whole night?"

Billy Young squirmed. "Well, not the whole night. You see, I had been feeling sick before I came to work so I took a longer break than normal."

"Could anyone have gotten into the Mandrake Arms without you being at your post?"

"I suppose so. There are buzzers to each of the apartments. When I'm on my break, and a visitor comes, they have to buzz the apartment they want to be let into. They identify themselves and then the person can come get them or unlock the door from their apartment for a short period of time."

"So someone could have buzzed Miriam Lyle's apartment and have been let in without you knowing?"

"Objection!" Hamilton Burger cut in.

"I withdraw the question," Perry conceded. After all, he just wanted the jury to realize the doorman didn't have to let everyone in. "Are there any other ways to get inside?"

"There is a service door. But it is locked from the outside. The service men have the only key."

"Can you see the service door from your post?"

"No, sir."

"So, it would be possible for someone to come in the service door, if someone inside opened it for them, without you knowing?"

"Objection!" Burger interrupted, again.

"I withdraw the question," Perry quickly said.

"You may step down," Judge Stallings told the witness. "This court will recess for ten minutes."

-%

"Hey, Perry, Beautiful," Paul greeted his friends as he came in.

"Did you find anything out?" Perry asked.

"Not too much," Paul admitted. "Only that Stephens is a very new partner to Parker, Edwards and Stephens. He was just added last week actually. Stephens and Harding were in the run for it. Stephens was Parker's choice and Harding was Edward's."

"Anything about Garrett and Sons?" Perry asked.

"Nothing relevant to the case that I can see," Paul said.

"What about the postman and Miriam's next door neighbor?" Perry asked. "The next door neighbor could have motive if her husband found out about her supposed affair with the postman. And I'm sure Miriam Lyle knew about the affair."

"I haven't checked them yet," Paul told Perry.

"Why not?" Perry wondered.

"I didn't want to miss it!" Paul exclaimed.

"Miss what?" Perry questioned.

"When you drop the marriage bomb on Burger," Paul said. "Besides, it's almost time for the noon recess and I was hungry."

Perry narrowed his eyes. "You do realize what's at stake here, right?"

"Oh, Perry, give him a break," Della intervened. "Watching you drop the bomb on Burger is going to be fun. And Paul would have met us at the restaurant anyway."

"What if he doesn't call me next?" Perry inquired.

"He's going to," Paul revealed. "I heard he and Tragg talking about it before I came in. Tragg was giving him ways you could object and Burger was deflecting them. They went on for about a minute or two before they spotted me. Naturally, as soon as they did, they shut their mouths tight, but I had already heard."

As soon as Paul finished talking, the bailiff announced the judge was coming back in. Everyone stood up and Della smiled and felt a flutter in her stomach. This time her butterflies weren't from nerves, they were from excitement. She was sure this was going to be quite a showdown.

"Call your next witness, Mr. Burger," Judge Stallings ordered.

"I call Perry Mason," Burger announced.

"You cannot call Mr. Mason!" Judge Stallings reminded Burger. "He is Ms. Street's attorney and they have client-lawyer confidentiality."

"I am aware," Burger assured the judge. "But, he was not her attorney on Thursday. Fiona Martin has signed a sworn statement that they ate at Luna Nueva and spoke to Miriam Lyle. Also, the doorman in Mr. Mason's building signed a statement saying he let Ms. Street in Saturday night. Mr. Mason was not her attorney then either."

Judge Stallings looked at Perry. Perry stood up. "Actually I was her attorney then."

"Why? Did she tell you she killed Miriam Lyle?" Burger asked.

The courtroom gasped and Judge Stallings banged his gavel. Della's eyes widened at this statement and she shot her hand out to grab the end of Perry's suit jacket. If she didn't, she was quite sure he would attack Burger.

"Mr. Burger!" Judge Stallings exclaimed. "I must ask you to show some restraint! That was uncalled for!"

"I beg the court's pardon, Your Honor," Burger said. "But I don't believe he was her attorney then. I believe Mr. Mason is perfectly able to testify."

"I have always been her attorney, she's just never needed one until now," Perry clarified. "But, that's not the reason I can't testify. I can't testify because she's my wife."

_How is Burger going to react to this? Stay tuned to find out! You can guess in a review if you'd like! I'd love it! Thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
